Fuilcreag
Located north of Shalabinth and west of Northaven, Fuilcreag, or Bloodcliff, is so named because of the many wars fought (and won) on its soil during a time known as the Taming of the North. History Age of Shadows Age of Scales Age of Dawn Age of Discovery Age of Conquest Age of Enlightenment Almost from the time this region was settled, the stubborn inhabitants of Fuilbreag found themselves under seige from the Auldfir of Cori Glacia, whose warriors had claimed the plentiful hunting grounds there as their testing grounds. Finding a new source of supplies and confident that the locals would not be able to follow them through the treacherous Merrick Sea, the Icefang Tribe of Auldfir ransacked the coast for fifty years until Murdoch the Wolf King challenged their chieftain to single combat. After a long, brutal fight between the two men, Murdoch defeated the Icefang chief but left him alive, sending him back to his homelands in disgrace but with a fresh respect for the people of Fuilbreag. Geography Fuilbreag is bordered by Shalabinth to the south, Northaven to the east, and cliffs leading down to the Merrick Sea and Calabar Sea to the north and west, respectively. This kingdom tends to be cool and rainy during the summer months, and cold and snowy during the winter months. Roughly half of Fuilcreag's total area is devoted to farms and settlements; the rest is sparsely forested, though the land drops off into cliffs bordering the sea to the north and west. Settlements * Deepwind * Maple Hollow * Stonewyck * Whitefog Physical Features Notable Locations * Castle Ursus * Dragonscale Bridge Government Fuilcreag is a monarchy whose line extends directly from that of King Murdoch. The current ruler is King Seann Bannfaer I, who resides in Castle Ursus with his wife, Queen Siobhan Bannfaer and their son, Seann II. Inhabitants * Dwarves ** Hill Dwarves * Elves ** Wood Elves * Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Humans ** Anvestrians ** Auldfir * Nezumi Wildlife * Giants ** Ogres ** Trolls * Humanoids ** Orcs * Magical Beasts ** Owlbears * Monstrous Humanoids * Shapeshifters ** Lycanthropes *** Werebears *** Wereboars *** Werewolves * Undead ** Ghouls Economy Exports: Whiskey, coal, wool Imports: Gold, silver Approximately one-third of Fuilcreag’s land is devoted to farms, where barley, wheat, and potatoes are grown, and sheep are kept for their wool. Wild game and fur animals are abundant in Fuilcreag, such as bears, foxes, and deer, and its granite quarries have made building well-fortified castles simplicity itself. Additionally, the mines of Fuilcreag produce large amounts of coal, the surplus of which is exported to the rest of Anvestris. Natural Resources * Barley * Chalk * Coal * Fish * Fur * Granite * Iron * Lumber * Potatoes * Wheat * Wool Culture Art Clothing Cuisine Philosophy Religion Science Category:Lyranthium Category:Geography Category:Anvestris Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing Maps Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing More Info Category:Anvestris Category:Monda Category:Anvestris/Nations Category:Lyranthium/Pages with Redlinks Category:Fuilcreag Category:Monda/Nations Category:Nations